It's For The Good Of The Fey Clan
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: Pearl has been lied to and used by her mother, Morgan Fey. Now older, and at the time when her mother's sentence will finally be carried out, Pearl reflects on everything that's happened, the kind of person Morgan really is, and the words that's haunted her since that fateful night at Hazakura Temple: "It's for the good of the Fey clan". ONE-SHOT


A/N: Hey guys! I just decided to write a oneshot from Pearl's point of view. This idea stemmed from finishing _Trials and Tribulations_ again. Well, here goes nothing!

Pearl is 13 in this story.

…

I can't say that I'm an angry person. I don't hold grudges, and I'm quick to forgive.

However, when I was nine, I was so thoroughly betrayed, and I could never forgive that one person, the betrayer.

 _It's for the good of the Fey clan_.

Those words circulated in my mind as I found the letter and attempted to follow the instructions that fatefull February. I made reservations for Mystic Maya for the Special Training Course at Hazakura Temple.

 _It's for the good of the Fey clan._

I tried to channel Dahlia Hawthorne. The letter said that I should leave the rest up to her.

 _It's for the good of the Fey clan._

She would help Mystic Maya train, right? After all, after the murder of that doctor in the Channeling Chamber, Mystic Maya spent less and less time training, and more time with Mr. Nick. Maybe this Dahlia, and the Special Training course, would get her back on track.

 _It's for the good of the Fey clan_.

I was wrong. And the woman who told me that? That it would be "for the good of the Fey clan"? She lied to me.

Mystic Maya was almost killed. Mystic Misty was killed. Sister Iris nearly went to jail for Mystic Misty's death, and Dahlia? She very nearly hurt Mr. Nick, Mr. Armando, and everyone else involved with the case.

That all happened four years ago. The mastermind behind the entire plan was the last person I could have expected capable of something like that. She was the betrayer. She was the one I couldn't forgive.

Morgan Fey.

My mother.

That case woke me up and deprived me of my naivety. I always thought Mother had the Fey clan's best interest at heart, my best interest at heart, but she wanted nothing more then to get Mystic Maya out of the way and install me as the new master.

Like I ever wanted to be the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

My visits to Mother in the penitentiary became less and less frequent until, last year, I finally stopped visiting all together.

I never let it bother me so much though. I had an inkling of the kind of person my mother was when she tried to pin the doctor's murder on Mystic Maya. I was just too young to want to believe that my mother would try to do something like that to someone whose like a sister to me.

However, today, I had to visit the penitentiary one last time, this time with Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya at my side.

Today, Mother's sentence would finally be carried out.

We stood, me in between Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya, and watched as the guards led Mother towards the forbidding structure where she would meet the end of her life. She would be hung, just like her eldest daughter, Dahlia Hawthorne.

Mother spotted me.

She stopped.

"Pearl. Oh, my beautiful Pearl, how I've missed you! Why did you stop visiting?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

I didn't answer, but just looking at her, I could feel a dark, ugly emotion storming inside of me. Mother waited a moment, before looking between me, and the end of her life, the noose that awaited her.

"Pearl, what is it? What's wrong? Don't tell me you... you agree with this?" she asked. My shoulders stiffened, and I felt the warmth comfort of Mr. Nick's arm wrap around them.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mystic Maya open her mouth.

"Wait," I said softly to her. Mystic Maya stopped, and looked down at me. I turned to Mother.

"You told me something four years ago, Mother. Something to convince me to follow your instructions," I said. Mother looked at me in confusion, not understanding. I studied her once more. Her long, graying-black hair hung around her now, rather then the large bun it had once been. Rather then the traditional dress, she wore prison garb, and she looked fully unbalanced without her constant cup of tea in her hands.

"Now I have to say it to you. You've dishonored the Kurain tradition, and attempted to not only get your own niece found guilty of murder, but then tried to have her be murdered." My voice was shaking and growing louder with every word.

"Pearly," Mystic Maya tried. I shook my head, took a deep breath, and calmed my voice.

"So this, Mother?" I said, motioning towards the noose. "This is for the good of the Fey clan." I shrugged Mr. Nick's arm off and turned, walking swiftly towards the exit. I couldn't stand to watch this. I couldn't stand to feel her eyes on me anymore.

"Pearly!"

"Pearls!"

I walked faster, ignoring Mystic Maya's and Mr. Nick's calls.

After all:

 _It's for the good of the Fey clan._

…

A/N: Sooo... sorry if I depressed anyone! This might seem a little out of character for Pearl, but think about everything she went through and everything she nearly did because of her mother. She's still happy and what-not normally, but when forced to face her mother once more...

Also, yes, this is during the stretch of time that Phoenix doesn't have his badge.


End file.
